In the Nude
by Corabelle
Summary: Romance, adventure, destruction, villainy, and lots of nudity. What more could you ever want? No lemons. Yet.


**In the Nude  
**

_A/N: Ever wonder what life would be like if we all, quite suddenly, became naked? So do I. This is just some speculation on the matter, in the form of "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX" fanfiction. _

**Chapter 1: The Happening**

_I will have my revenge. **I WILL.**_ She thinks to herself, rummaging through her things. _I know what I'll do- I'll commit public suicide! Best idea **EVAR!****!!**_ She takes a strange device, which takes the likeness of a card, out of a chest. "I'll use The Wishing Star." She mutters to herself. In all reality, this rather powerful machine of doom, destruction and cupcakes had been through the washer, and quite frankly, died and went to hell with appearances. She brushes it off, looking at it skeptically. "Ah, well. It'll work fine enough." She grunts, running out of the dorm.

"Wishing Star- activate! Dish out my vengeance, take my life! Kill me, for I am no longer of any worth! He took away my soul that day, and now he shall pay! Burn my flesh and Duel Academy; burn it all to the ground!" She cries, raising the crumpled mass of paper to the sky. It begins to glow; an eerie light now surging outwards. The crowd of people is running away, cries of total fear coming from nearly every mouth.

One remains- Jaden Yuki. "Blair-" he starts, "why? Why couldn't you just accept it! I don't love you, but that's no reason to kill everyone!" Blair turns to him, crying.

"It-it's too late now."

A flash of blinding light, followed by shrieks of terror. Everyone's clothes have been vaporized. "What the?!" Jaden cries, deftly covering himself.  
"Blair," the card speaks, "you look shocked. Isn't this what you wanted?" She just stares at the card, her face in an almost "D:" shape.  
"Are you st-no! This isn't what I wanted! I wanted burning flesh, not burning clothes!" The card chuckles... somehow. This really isn't funny. If you're laughing, you're one sick bastard. People running around naked- dying of blood loss due to sudden onset nosebleeds- that's not funny. That's just wrong.  
"Clothes, flesh, it's all the same thing when you don't think about it!" With that final cry, The Wishing Star explodes, leaving behind a bunch of tiny scraps.

Blair, traumatized by the recent events, screams in absolute, hysteric despair.

_**~In the Nude~ **_

Hours later, lying in bed, Chaz Princeton mopes._ Damn_. He quickly learned that since "The Happening", "Ragnarok", "The Day of Buttz", or whatever, things weren't as fun as he thought they were going to be. For one thing, most people were dying of blood loss, due to sudden nosebleeds. Also, the girls have all run away into the forest, so it's a total sausage fest everywhere else. Not to even frickin' mention- he has morning wood- something which is very difficult to hide when you have no clothes.

"Yo, Chaz, open up!" A voice echoes through the door. It's Jessie.  
"What is it?" Chaz drones, with a tinge of nuisance.  
"Just open the door, c'mon!" Chaz leaps up, and opens the door. Thankfully, the sound of Jessie's voice killed his boner.  
"What?" He says in a bored tone.  
"I just had the greatest idea EVER come into my head," Jessie starts, "we- just us two- are going to track down some girls in the forest." Jessie's grinning widely, his excitement bubbling over.  
"No one can do it, Jess, they've all tr-"  
"But I know something that'll work like a charm." He whispers something in Chaz's ear. Chaz smiles.  
"Now you-" He says, pointing at Jessie, "you're a frickin' genius. Let's find us some chicks."

The two of them stride away into the brush, arm in arm, laughing joyously.

This isn't going to end well.

_**~In the Nude~**_

Alexis is crouching behind a bush, her eyes darting from side to side. Since she's- you know, stark naked, she's trying to avoid people. _Why do my boobs have to be so big? They keep flopping around or getting in the way!_ She takes an elongated leaf and ties it around her chest, but it shortly fades into nonexistence. _No clothing, no exceptions, apparently._

"Alexis-" A man whispers, grabbing her breasts.  
"Zane?" She asks, in near bewilderment.  
"Oh, you bet I am." He says.  
"But, Zane- I can't."  
"You're right, you can't- I'm a figment of your imagination." And with that, Zane fades, just like leaf.

Then Alexis hears some faint voices- boys, laughing like two stupid idiots. She peers over the undergrowth she lies in, and recognizes Chaz and Jessie. _Oh god no._  
"Hears how we'll do it," Jessie starts, throwing a bra. "you see, since we're guys, the bras and panties don't vaporize when we touch them. We steal some underwear, and throw it around. If any gas comes up from the vaporization process, then we've got a girly!" Chaz just stares, wide-eyed.

Chaz takes a pair of bright green panties, and chucks them at 2:00 o' clock. A burst of gas rises, and the two of them rush over, to find a blonde beauty lying amidst the roots and creepers.

"If it's Alexis, does that mean I get ten points instead of one?" Chaz inquires.  
"Judging by the looks of her without clothes, I'd say she's at least thiry poi-"  
**"STOP IT!!!"** She yells, smacking them, then covering herself.  
"Well," Jessie starts, "I can't help it if you're sexy, I mean serio-"

Ker-slap!

"Don't talk about me like that! I'm at least forty-five points!"  
"You know, you've got a good argument there." Chaz remarks.

"Can I touch them?"

Famous last words.


End file.
